Winslow Takes a Bath (+ Two Bonus Things)
Bonus Thing 1: The Incredible Sulk We start off with a red sign "DANGER" starts blinking as the Endlesspossibilities puts the SMG4 Anime Arc Blu-ray in a PS4. As he watches final hours, he grows more and more angry Narrator: Endless Possibilities: Possibilities Of Endless. Searching for a movie to tap into the inner frustrations every fan has. Then, a viewing of a fascinatingly misdirected movie alters his chemistry. And now, whenever he hears any mention of the SMG4’s Anime Arc, a startling metamorphosis occurs. RH is shown holding the Blu-ray of the movie and discussing it with Culdee. When Endless comes up, he dramatically knocks it out of RH’s hand, and it falls on the floor Endless: (calmly) Culdee. RH. Do not show me that movie. You wouldn't like me when you show me that movie. He explodes, but nothing happens to him afterwards Endless: I exploded. RH and Culdee just shrug. Cut to Endlesspossibilities crying to the sky in the rain in over-the-top manner, with the title "The Incredible Sulk" appearing below. We then are shown Endless watching silently at the Blu-ray case of The Anime Arc, with the Blu-ray itself having been smashed into pieces Narrator: The Endless is wanted for property damage and deaths he didn't commit. Well, okay, he did, but it was just of a movie. And that movie and people sucked. The Endless patience is believed to be dead. And he must let the world believe that it is dead, until he can find a way to control the whiny bitch fits that dwells within him. The screen splits, with the one half of Endless just watching, and the other crying in the rain. The title "The Incredible Sulk" appears once more as the frame freezes. Bonus Thing 2: I Should Have Never Got On A Goddamn Boat Culdee: You guys, you guys! Get up! Listen to me! There's a lake a hundred yards down that way! They've got a marina with boats just sitting there! Endless: A marina? Culdee: We can take a boat, you guys! We can probably take it all the way back to Fairplay! Mariofan: What's the point? Culdee: Come on you guys! A boat all to ourselves? It'll be fun! What could possibly go wrong?! announcer says the following lines Announcer: "The following program contains graphic re-enactments that may be disturbing to some audience members." The marina. This is the live-action segment of the episode by the way Narrator: Four young boys in Colorado are on a trip from hell. of the boys screaming on various parts of the boat Trapped on a 42-foot powerboat Puffin which is only allowed to go five miles an hour. footage is dropped to speed up the boat in time-lapse form Mariofan: Because we keep getting screwed over by your diarrhea! Endless: Well it's not my diarrhea's fault that you took us all ziplining, you fuckin' Dumbass! Mariofan: Ziplining was your idea, you jackass! Narrator: The fourth graders are in a nightmare they cannot escape. Endless: RH, whose idea was it to go ziplining? Mine, or Mariofan’s? RH: his speech I don't know. I really don't give a shit. Narrator: For four boys with no lives, an alrady tragic day becomes a descent into madness on... "I Should Have Never Got On A Goddamn Boat" shots of the boys on the Puffin Mariofan: Oh no. lowers a 20-oz. bottle of Mountain Dew You're not stinking up the entire boat! You're taking a crap off the side into the water. "The events in this film took place over 4 hours in the Colorado Rockies." Endless is shitting over the side of the boat, Culdee screams, Mariofan and RH vomit over other sides, Endless continues to shit RH: Beavers! beaver is swimming in the water "This is a true story." The Users are resting on a bench on the boat now Narrator: After cleaning Endless diarrhea and fighting off beavers, the boys have made a terrifying discovery: that boating is just as boring as ziplining. Culdee: interviewed The boat went really slow and it just went round and round. Endless: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Narrator: If the boys fall asleep now, from the lack of excitement, they could die. looks ready to sleep. Endless takes a swig of Mountain Dew Mariofan: Here! Endless bottle Everyone drink some Mountain Dew! Mariofan: interviewed I don't know, I-I just thought if we all drank the Mountain Dew, the caffeine and the sugar would help us stay awake. I told Endless he has to share it. Endless: I'm not sharing with RH. He has herpes! (Please note that was just a joke I didn’t exactly meant the joke) RH: Hey. on Endless, who turns to look at him Fuck you, Endless. (The Puffin, some time later) Narrator: Four Users in Colorado are on a trip from hell. shots of the boys. They all have oral herpes now And just when it seems it can't get any worse... boys are nodding off again Culdee: ...RH? RH! has slid down on the seat, but his eyes are open Narrator: RH has died of boredom. Mariofan: Oh my God, they killed RH! YOU BASTARDS! Endless: No, not they, YOU! Look what your ziplining idea has done! You killed RH, YOU're the bastard! Mariofan: IT WASN'T MY IDEA, IT WAS YOURS! YOU KILLED RH, YOU BASTARD! Culdee: interviewed And finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I said "Stop it!" Culdee: and walks a bit Stop it! It was me! My idea. Endless: You?! Culdee: Four days ago, I came across a brochure for ziplining. into his pocket and pulls out the brochure for Backcountry Adventures, then looks at it for a few seconds I thought it would be fun. I only acted like it was an idea we all came up with together. and Endless look at each other Mariofan: So you intended for us to go ziplining all along? Why, Culdee?! Culdee: to face them If you signed up three friends, you got a free iPod Nano. camera pans down and sure enough, the offer is on the brochure cover: Sign up 3 friends and get an iPod NANO!!! Mariofan: You sold us out?! For an iPod Nano?! Culdee: I had no idea ziplining would be so boring. Endless: at Culdee You... You killed RH! begins to weep Mariofan; You BAStard! You BAStard, Culdee! shot of RH, then a shot of the three surviving users crying. Mariofan cries on Endless shoulder and Endless comforts him Mariofan: interviewed How many iPod Nanos is friendship worth? I guess, one. Culdee: interviewed, crying The hardest part about it is knowing you can't take it back. away the flowing tears I mean, it was the fifth-generation Nano, so I can't trade it in anywhere. Narrator: But then, miraculously, the boys' prayers are finally answered. boys look around, startled Endless: interviewed It was a miracle. He came to save us and take us back home. Endless: You came for us! Mariofan: Sunny! Culdee Thank you. whispers Thank you Sunny. [ Sunny Funny has landed on the boat, at the top of an armrest] Sunny: the falsetto voice Howdy ho, boys? Let's get you back home. I need to make sure Boko don’t get my cropsUsers are overjoyed at their good fortune Endless: interviewed We were saved. It was over. Narrator: After nearly four hours in the Colorado wilderness, the Users are finally going home. From the boat, the Users were airlifted aboard Sunny’s magical helicrapter. the images are back to the cartoon form In the four hours since they had left home, the boys had traveled so far that Sunny then had to fly them on his Seven Sunny Seven. jet plane made of flowers From there, it was only an hour ride back home on the Sunflower Express. ziplining Shockabra pictures are shown Four friends, turn apart by tragedy image vanishes, leaving the forest background in place, would now start the long journey back to forgiveness. RH remains were finally brought home to the SML Admins. delivers them personally. The Admins are distraught And the Users received treatment for their herpes. paramedics treat Culdee and Endless as Sunny. looks on from above. Culdee and Endless focus on Sunny. Endless: interviewed No, I didn't get herpes, I just had a cold sore. Narrator: of the scenes being described are shown Mariofan spent twenty seven days in the hospital having fecal matter removed from his nasal passages. Culdee Fell dedicated himself to raising awareness about the boredom risks of ziplining. lecture tour. Culdee is shown on stage with a "No on Ziplining" logo His awareness videos became so popular that Culdee once again ended up playing Fortnite. As for Endless he just went back what does best not finishing stories. Endless: interviewed Hey it’s writers block! Now that you gone through that crap now onto the main event! ”Winslow Takes a Bath“ Is the 16th short Of Endless Possible Shorts Script We see a cat clock and it hits noon it than makes a “Meow” noise Cassie Rose':' Winslow! Looks like it's that time of week again. Bath time. Winslow's pupils dilate Cassie Rose: Come on, let's go get the water started. You're gonna have to get in that tub, Winslow. Now, Winslow, we can do this the hardcore way, or the peaceful way, or the easy way, zooms in on Winslow's eyes Cassie Rose: or the medium way, or the medium with touch of hardcore with a bit of peaceful way... Winslow just stares Cassie Rose: So that's how you wanna play it, huh? We cut to Cassie with a ball with a mouse painted on it Cassis Rose':' Winslow! Check out this new toy. Fetch! Throws the ball to the bath and Winslow follow it. Toy boomerangs goes into reversed and Winslow gets the ball and Cassie reads the box] Cassie Rose: Huh? "New" Boomerang Pet Ball: Really Works! Hmmm. throws the box but it boomerangs back and hits Cassie Rose in the head and we cut to the next scene with Cassie Rose coming out of nowhere with a TNT strapped to her chest Cassie Rose':' Winslow! There's a TNT strapped to my chest! It's gonna explode in 3 seconds unless you take a bath!... Winslow doesn't react Cassie Rose: ...Please... The TNT explodes as we cut to the next scene Cassie Rose: ....I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages. pictures of a bathtub, a shower faucet running, and then a bar of soap come up, then a disturbing picture of a Human Meggy appears Human Meggy':' laugh Cassie Rose':' I'm sorry you had to see that. We cut to the next scene with Cassie Rose now on the phone with someone Cassie Rose: the phone Hello, Japanese Restaurant? I've got a naughty cat here who won't take a bath. we hear the person on the other side is talking but we can’t hear what since he’s speaking in anothe language Cassie Rose: What? Can you say that again? Slow down, it's like you're speaking some other language! Cassie Rose hangs up as we cut to the next scene with Cassie Rose crouching Cassie Rose: Hey, Wins! How 'bout some leap frog? Cassie Rose jumps (while still crouching) over Winslow Cassie Rose: Weehee! Okay, your turn. Winslow gets onto Cassie Rose back and Cassie flips Gary into the wall and breaks his back After that in the next we see Gary with his shell bandaged Cassie Rose: Hey, Wins! How 'bout some leap frog? [ Winslow whacks him on the head with a cane Cassie Rose: ... I've got a crisp Diamond for the next fella to take a bath in this house! Badman comes in taking a bath then takes Cassie Rose Diamond next we see Cassie Rose dancing Cassie Rose: Ya-da-da-da... Cassie Rose stops dancing Cassie Rose: That didn't work either, huh? We cut to the next attempt with Cassie Rose dressed as a pirate Cassie Rose: Winslow! Winslow! Look what I found! It's an old, pirate treasure map revealing a location of buried pirate treasure in this very house. Come on, boy, let's go get that treasure. Whoo! Cassie Rose starts to walk and Winslow follows and soon enough the two starts to take some steps Cassie Rose: Okay, Winslow, now 40 paces to the left. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... A jumpcuts later and we see the two near the bathroom Cassie Rose: 24, 25, 26, twenty seveeen... Cassie Rose nervously looks at Gary Cassie Rose: 40. The treasure must be in here! Cassie Rose opens bathroom door Cassie Rose: Wow, Winslow, look! A pirate treasure chest. Winslow':' Meow. (This is just the bathtub Cassie Rose':' Why, no, Winslow, this isn't the bathtub. Cassie Rose Kicks away a paint can Cassie Rose: It's treasure. Look, doubloons. Cassie shows 2 bars of soap Cassie Rose: Don't drop 'em... Look at this brooch! Cassie Rose shows a rubber ducky Winslow':' Meow. (What would I even want a brooch) Cassie Rose':' I don't know what a cat would want with a brooch! Now why don't you just get into the tub?! tries to throw Winslow in the tub but is on Cassie Rose Cassie Rose: Get in the tub! Cassie Rose tries to throw Winslow in the tub but is unsuccessful again Cassie Rose: Get in the tub!! tries to throw Winslow in the tub but is unsuccessful again Cassie Rose: Get in the tub... Cassie tries to throw Winslow in the tub but is unsuccessful again Cassie Rose: In the tub. Cassie tries to throw Winslow in the tub but is unsuccessful again Cassie Rose: In the tub! Cassie tries to throw Winslow in the tub but he floats over the tub, and appears back on the floor after 2 seconds Cassie Rose: Now, Winslow, are you gonna get in this tub or am I gonna have to... Winslow pulls up Winslow off the floor but both end up dangling from the ceiling with Cassie holding onto Winslow claws Cassie Rose: Winslow, could you... Winslow sucks in one of his claws and Cassie loses his grip Cassie Rose: Winslow, no! Winslow pulls in other Claw Cassie Rose: Winslow! Cassie Rose falls in the tub Cassie Rose: Alright, Winslow, you have duped, and/or, frustrated me for the last time. So, if I can't get you to come to the bath, I'll just have to bring the bath to you. Cassie puts all the water in the bathtub in a machine. and we cut to Winslow watching tv Cassie Rose: Psst, Winslow. Bath delivery. Cassie Rose shoots water at Winslow but misses and hits the armchair instead Cassie Rose: Come back, Winslow. I have something to "chair" with you. Cassie Rose shoots more water at Winslow but misses and hits dirty dishes, which cleans and stacks them Cassie Rose: "Dishes" more like it. "Water" you waiting for, Winslow? Next we see a tree with a Winslow silolute Winslow':' in a tree Cassie Rose':' Aww, stuck in a tree? It's time to clean up your act, Winslow. Cassie Rose shoots out water at Winslow but realizes it's a gramophone playing a record of Winslow's meows Cassie Rose: Oh, no! I bathed Gary too hard and removed his skin. Winslow, while meowing mockingly, takes the ladder off the tree Cassie Rose: Winslow! Bring that ladder back this instant. the ladder falls down Cassie Rose: I am really not amused, mister. You are going to take a bath, and you are going to get clean right now. Winslow':' Meow.(Your not the boss of me.) Cassie Rose':' I am so the boss of you! Winslow':' Meow. (But it’s a free country) Cassie Rose':' It may be a free country, but you live in my house under my rules. Winslow':' Meow. (?????) Cassie Rose':' Don't use that tone of voice with me. You will do what I say when I say. Winslow walks forward to a puddle or a lake of mud Cassie Rose: What are you doing? I am talking to you, mister. Winslow stops right next to some mud Cassie Rose: Do not go near that mud puddle! Winslow, the cat, do you hear me? I am giving you three seconds to get away from that mud puddle. One, Winslow moves closer to the mud Cassie Rose: Two, Winslow moves closer to the mud Cassie Rose: Two and a half... Winslow leans over the mud Cassie Rose: don't make me say three! Winslow leans further over the mud Cassie Rose: Winslow! Winslow! Winslow! Winslow!! Cassie Rose falls out of the tree and into the mud Cassie Rose: I'm a dirty girl. Cassie Rose is in the bathtub in the jumpcut after that scene Winslow':' Meow. (Don’t forget to clean behind your ears Cassie Rose':' Yeah, yeah, Winslow. Cassie Rose scrubs his ears with a brush Cassie Rose: I'm getting behind my ears. Winslow grins as the episode ends Trivia Coming Soon Category:Endless Possible Shorts Category:Stories by Endlesspossibilities 2006 Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Narrator Episodes Category:Cassie Rose Episodes Category:Winslow Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes